


The Wintersday Decision

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Asura - Freeform, F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, Player Character - Freeform, Wintersday, gw2, oc x npc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wintersday has arrived, and all of Darren's krewe is back together again. The krewe take this time to celebrate, as well as to think about the future, and what their next step should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This fic contains OC x NPC shipping. I know some people don't like that, so I wanted to warn readers up front. 
> 
> This story involves my OC's. If you want a bit of context as to who these characters are, you can check out the super short version at https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5sy6gPcYJ6fOU5PcDJuend4bjQ/view or a more detailed background at https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B5sy6gPcYJ6fSjFTY3JNVGl2aE0/view.
> 
> For various GW2 posts and updates on my fics, you can follow me at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/

Nothing but cheer filled the halls of Darren and his krewe's lab. All the temporary apprentices had been sent home a week ago, allowing them to spend some time with family and friends back home. Meanwhile, the permanent members of the krewe felt the family connection among each other, and all stuck around for Wintersday, decorating the lab, cooking festive treats, and spending some quality time together without work being the source of sitting in the same room.

For about half a year, until just a few weeks ago, the krewe had barely seen Darren or Taimi. Mysteries began to unravel about Mordremoth, and the two returned to their other friends and the Pact to help. One incident lead to another, and soon the krewe spent every day worrying about the fate of the world, while Darren trudged deep into the jungle, in search of old friends, Pact survivors, and a way to stop the elder dragon.

In Darren's absence, the rest of the krewe suffered their own hardships. Their lab became one of Mordremoth's random targets far outside the jungle, and thick vines broke down many of the walls, crashing through and unleashing Mordrem spawn. The krewe fought valiantly, suffering no deaths, but nearly lost both Fennis and Ami. Each of them had the scars to prove it.

Now, with the lab repaired, Mordremoth defeated, Darren and Taimi back home, and Wintersday Eve upon them, there was much to celebrate. The krewe also welcomed a new member, Frixx, a companion Darren made in the jungle, with strange powers that originated in the mists.

All on the krewe struggled through hardships over this past year, yet now, everyone wore a smile on their face. In one of the lab common areas, Draef chuckled to himself as he stood by a Wintersday tree, the large norn's head closer to the ceiling than the tree itself. He'd worked together with Arin, Ami, and Frixx to decorate it, and he stood ready with the star hovering above the top, prepared to add the final touch. He waited, however, for the determined trio of asura to help him.

“Ami, he's taller than the tree, I'm pretty sure he can do it himself,” Arin said.

“No!” Ami whined. “The star is the most important part! It doesn't count if we don't help put the star on top. Come on.”

After some convincing from Frixx and Ami, Arin gave up, and stood next to the tree, acting as a powerful base for the other two's plan. Frixx climbed up and sat atop Arin like a young progeny too tired to walk, then Ami climbed onto both of them, using their bodies as a ladder until she stood on Frixx's shoulders. The asuran tower now almost matched the height of Draef by himself, and once they ensured Ami wouldn't fall, she reached out, slowly helping to bring the star down on top of the tree.

With the tree complete, Draef reached past it and grabbed Ami with his massive hands, lifting her into the air effortlessly. She giggled as Draef spun her around then set her down. Arin knelt down to help Frixx slide off, back onto the floor.

“There, the perfect tree, and the asura helped with the star,” Ami said proudly. The four admired their work, patting each other on the back.

 

**

 

“We should roast some marshmallows,” Calan suggested. “I've heard about that, but never done it.”

“We need a fire for that,” Fenna replied. She walked around just outside the lab with Calan, enjoying the gently falling snow. “We'd need to go chop some wood or something.”

“Oh, right,” Calan said. He shrugged. “Eh, too lazy to do that.”

Fenna stopped. “Hold on, don't go anywhere,” she told Calan. “I'll be right back.”

Several minutes later, Calan and Fenna sat across from each other on some stools the krewe brought outside, for anyone who just wanted to sit out in the fresh air of the Shiverpeaks. In Calan's hands, he held two metal rods, each with a marshmallow stuck to the end. Across from him, Fenna held her flamethrower, and the two prepared to test their ingenious idea.

Fenna started her flamethrower up, then set it to the lowest setting. Now, instead of wielding a powerful combat weapon that blazed long streams of burning fire, she shot out a small, continuous flame just underneath the two metal rods. Calan and Fenna grinned, and licked their lips in anticpation of the soon to be eaten treats.

“Manual labor is for bookahs,” Fenna said.

 

**

 

Fennis stalked through the lab, moving with the silence of a skilled thief, for a skilled thief was the prey he stalked. Filled with more holiday cheer than anyone in the lab, the human wore a ridiculous, tight cloth outfit, with red and green stripes, complete with gloves and a fluffy Wintersday hat. Soon, he reached his target, the not so merry charr that sat alone in his office, no Wintersday clothes, no holiday cheer.

Though not as much compared to the rest, Crados was still excited for the holiday. He simply found all the singing and games silly, and preferred to sit alone for a while until the krewe gathered for dinner. Everyone but Fennis accepted that Crados just enjoyed some alone time, and didn't want to join in on the festivities. Fennis, on the other hand, refused to give up.

Either Fennis successfully sneaked up on the charr, or Crados pretended not to notice him. He clutched a spare Wintersday hat in his hand, and stealthily hovered it over the charr's head. Smiling giddily, he gently set the hat down, then waited for a reaction.

Crados, in fact, hadn't heard the intruder, to his surprise, but didn't have to turn around to know who placed the hat on him. He continued to stare forward, not moving at all. “Really?” he muttered.

“Come on, Crados,” Fennis pleaded. He held a small mirror in his other hand, and swung it in front of Crados' face. “Just look at the festive hat that found itself on your head! Don't you like it?”

Crados rolled his eyes, but looked in the mirror. On his head rested a fuzzy red hat, with a white trim, and a white ball on the top. He shook his head a bit, and the ball jiggled about with his motion. Not meaning to, the charr smiled. “It's kinda nice,” he whispered.

“Hah!” Fennis shouted in victory. “You DO like something Wintersday! You like the fuzzy hat!”

He realized what he said too late, and shook his head, trying to take it back. “Wait, I didn't mean-”

“I'm going to tell everyone that you love your Wintersday hat! That you said you'll never take it off!” He jumped up and down, then skipped happily out of the room.

“Don't you dare!” Crados spun around out of his chair and threw himself at Fennis, only to have the body he tackled disappear into nothing. He then heard Fennis yelling down the hallway.

“I will gut that damn mesmer,” he grumbled, but he grinned as he tore off after the pesky illusionist.

 

**

 

Darren and Batanga sat on a couch in their living quarters. Batanga sat on Darren's lap, and they held hands, enjoying a quiet moment, occasionally exchanging kisses. Darren wore a green sweater with “his” written on the front in asuran language, and Batanga wore a red sweater with “hers”.

Since Darren's return, he and Batanga spent much of their time alone together, away from the rest of the krewe. The past months had been hardest for the two of them, husband and wife split apart for so long.

Over two years ago, when Darren was nothing more than an up and coming krewe apprentice, their relationship started very casually. Darren became more involved with Zojja's goals and the investigation of elder dragons, and started flirting with Batanga shortly after meeting her. Eventually, she returned his affection, but both working for the Order of Whispers on separate missions, the two were limited to stealing away in a hotel room for a night now and then, every few weeks or so when their paths could cross. They enjoyed the casual fun of their relationship, yet remained loyal to each other.

The turning point for them was the death of Tybalt Leftpaw. His passing struck each of them at their core, and in mourning, accepting the loss, working to push past it and fight another day, they found more and more comfort in the embrace of each other's arms. Still, the two Whispers agents only saw each other on occasion, but fun turned into passion, and passion turned into love.

With the defeat of Zhaitan, Darren saw the victory as a sign to take action. A month later, Batanga arrived at Fort Trinity, and the two married with all of the Pact as witness. For a while, their love continued as before, occasional meetings while each worked on their own missions, though both the Pact and the Order of Whispers gave the two much more time to spend alone. But after the war against Scarlett, when Darren decided to step away from his constant role of leadership and instead create a krewe, Batanga in turn stepped away from most of her duties with the Order of Whispers, and joined the krewe as one of the founding members.

The couple grew used to getting to spend most of their time with each other. Only on occasion did Darren have to go away to visit the Pact or attend a meeting in Rata Sum, and only now and then did Batanga serve again as a Whispers agent. Staying separated for so long during the fight against Mordremoth came as a shock to both of them, and now they worked hard to make up for lost time.

“I can't wait to open these presents,” Batanga said, pressing her lips to Darren's cheek.

“Same, the present you got for me is heavy,” Darren replied. “You've got me curious.”

“You'll see,” Batanga told him with a knowing grin. She squeezed his hand, and Darren gave her a quick kiss of his own. Little moments like this, simply sitting together, cuddling, talking, kissing, both Darren and Batanga cherished these moments.

In the back of Darren's mind, however, rested another thought. A thought that he'd toyed with for the long time he spent in the jungle, writing letters or occasionally hooking up video communication when the chance came, rather than actually sharing the company of his wife. His heart pounded the more he thought about it, and now, in this perfect, peaceful moment of them together again, he decided to bring his idea to light.

“Batanga?”

“Yes?”

“What do you think about having a child?”

Batanga paused for a moment before responding. “Well, we've already discussed this before,” she said. “I thought we both wanted to wait until we officially retired from our lives of exploring the world, taking on dangerous missions. We'd have a little progeny when we both just worked on the krewe, so the little one would be guaranteed a pair of parents to grow up with.”

“I know, I know,” Darren replied. “But I've been thinking about that. I don't know if that's the best course of action.”

Batanga looked at her husband with surprise. “Really?”

“Out in the jungle, I faced incredible dangers. I saw death, I saw despair, I saw fear,” Darren explained. “But I also saw hope. I saw the Pact rise from the ashes and refuse to give in, I saw Sylvari fight the call that tormented their mind, I saw beacons of light in the darkness.”

“What's this have to do with having a child?” Batanga asked.

“Take you and I, for example,” Darren replied. “We love each other dearly. We never want to lose each other. But we still go out and fight, knowing that it may end up in one of us not coming back.

“I may have left my permanent position with the Pact to form a krewe, but I still love fighting with them when I'm needed. I don't see myself giving that up. And despite your hardships, I know you get a rush of excitement any time the Order of Whispers calls upon you for a mission. We both live for the adventure, knowing we'll never forget it, and knowing that we save lives while we do so.”

Batanga sat in silence, listening intently. She nodded at Darren's words. “I think I understand what you're trying to say,” she told him.

“Basically, we both stepped away from our adventurous lives somewhat to be with each other, but not completely. I don't think either of us want to retire anytime soon. Even if we did, the lab got attacked while I was gone. Say we both retired, the world is still a dangerous place. What are we going to do, wait to be parents until every last elder dragon is dead? We'll be too old by then.”

“Darren,” Batanga said hesitantly. “Are you suggesting we have a child now?”

Darren gripped Batanga's hand tightly, and looked deep into her eyes. “My dear wife, I'm saying that I'm ready when you are. We've been married for two years, together for longer. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Batanga sat pensively, thinking. She certainly hadn't expected anything like this to be their conversation topic. She thought the conversation about children was decided long ago. Now, with her husband back from a war, she needed to rethink what she wanted. Was Darren right? Were they ready?

As Batanga doubted herself, her ears faintly picked up the sound of laughter and cheering, far down the hall of the krewe lab. Hearing the joy and merriment of the coworkers who'd become cherished friends, she made up her mind.

“Even if a little progeny were to lose one of us,” Batanga started. “He or she would have a whole krewe of people ready to give them love.”

“Are you saying yes?” Darren's face lit up in anticipation. He held his breath, desperate for her final response.

“Let's do it,” Batanga replied, smiling widely.

Darren wrapped his arms around Batanga and pulled her into a tight embrace. The two locked their lips together, closing their eyes. They held their kiss for a long, precious moment, one that each would remember to their final days.

When the kiss broke, their love and passion transformed into giddiness and excitement.

“By the Alchemy, we're doing this!”

“We're going to have a baby!”

The two kissed over and over, in much shorter bursts this time around, until they calmed down enough to speak again. With the decision made, Darren thought of his next burning question.

“When can we start trying?” Darren asked.

“Let me see.” Batanga started counting days off with her fingers, working out when her next cycle began. “6, 7, 10...” she whispered to herself, counting days off one at a time from her previous cycle. Suddenly, she stopped, and her eyes widened.

“Um... tonight?” she said, quickly double checking her math. “Yeah. We could start tonight. I'd say now, but let's not have sex right before dinner with the rest of the krewe.”

Darren chuckled. “Because we've never done that before...”

Batanga punched Darren playfully. “Not before Wintersday Eve dinner,” she said, laughing.

“Of course, of course,” Darren replied. “I didn't expect so soon a date, but if we're doing this, why not tonight?”

“Tonight it is.”

 

(Author's note: The end of this chapter had a little math joke inside it, and I thought I'd explain since it may not be immediately obvious. Since asura have four fingers, I like to imagine that they use base 10 now as their main number system, but still learn base 8 as progeny, meaning 10 comes after 7.)


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a glorious success. Fennis, Crados, Serafen, and Ami all worked together to create a massive feast for the twelve in attendance, featuring cultural foods from all of Tyria's races, with extra portions of the asuran dishes, since asura made up the majority of the krewe. Darren shared stories of the fight against Mordremoth, everyone else told him about things he missed while gone, Fennis told plenty of jokes. With the sun already gone from the Shiverpeak mountains, the bitter cold of winter showed itself, but in the homes of norn who rested in their villages, their fireplaces fully ablaze, and in the halls of this lab, its geothermal heating system working wonderfully, a soothing warmth filled everyone's hearts.

During the dinner, neither Darren nor Batanga mentioned their plan for tonight. Since they'd never tried to have a child in the past, they never looked for a medical test to ensure that it was possible for them. They didn't want to get the rest of the krewe's hopes up, then find out having a child wasn't an option. Instead, they simply enjoyed the rest of the conversation, occasionally sending knowing smiles each others' way.

With dinner done, Draef retrieved his surprise for the krewe: a full barrel of some of the finest norn ale. Everyone moved to the common room, where the decorated tree shined beautifully with multicolored lights, and gathered in games, dancing, and plenty more conversation.

After a couple hours, Darren and Batanga excused themselves. Fennis begged them to stay, the same way he tried to force Crados to be a bit more merry, but also understood the time the two spent apart, and didn't try too hard. He returned to his fifth drink of the night.

While the rest of the krewe partied into the early morning hours, Darren and Batanga made their way back to their living quarters. They shared the largest room of the krewe lab, a benefit of both being the krewe leader and needing a room with space for two. Darren planned to make a new, larger living quarters for Calan and Fenna next year, since though the two never spoke of marriage yet, their relationship kept them in one of their rooms or the other every night.

Without speaking, Darren followed Batanga into the bedroom. She turned around once they entered, and each locked eyes. With one final look, they knew the other was ready.

Tonight wasn't about heated pleasure. This wasn't a time for reliving their wild nights when they were both agents, forced to get in a few weeks worth of sex in one evening. This wasn't a night for trying something new, hiding in a lab room, going crazy on top of a desk or some invention. Tonight was the type of night they shared on their wedding night, their honeymoon, their anniversaries, where love replaced lust.

Neither even needed to speak. After two years of marriage, and even more time together before, Darren and Batanga knew each other better than they knew themselves. Silently, they both carefully removed their clothing, tossing it onto the floor, and once fully disrobed, looked at each other again.

Darren never tired of looking at his wife. She stood before him in her perfect beauty. Her orange-gold hair rested softly upon her head. Every inch of her pearl white skin tantalized him. Her long ears similar to his own, her small, delicate hands, her soft feet, the lush pink folds between her legs. Darren adored every part of her.

Batanga stared back, an equal love for Darren in her gaze. The two approached each other, wrapped their arms around the other, and entered a deep, passionate kiss, their mouths open and welcoming, their tongues performing a dance.

Darren ran his hands up and down Batanga's back, and Batanga held him tightly. Natural body heat passed from one asura to the other, and back again, warming both of them up to replace the warmth of their sweaters. Slowly, Darren's flaccid member began to rise, rushing with blood, preparing to truly perform its biological role for the first time.

Feeling the member rise up against her body, Batanga reached a hand down between herself and Darren, and tenderly grabbed his length, slowly tugging on it with her fingers. Darren moaned in reply as his cock fully stiffened against her touch, twitching with desire. He in turn brought a hand in between their bodies, and cupped the area between Batanga's thighs with his palm. He rubbed gently on the outer folds of his wife's flower, feeling her start to grow wet from the friction.

Batanga took the first step forward in their night. She twisted Darren around so his back was to the bed, and pushed until he sat down. Reluctantly, Darren broke the kiss, only to slide himself back on the bed, until he sat leaning against the headboard. He spread out his legs, his long erection in full view, and reached out a hand for Batanga to join him.

She quickly swung a leg over either side of Darren, her body hovering above his arousal as she rested her weight on her knees. She lowered herself until she met Darren at eye level, and cupped his face in both her hands, pulling him into another kiss.

Both knew every minuscule detail about their spouse's physical reactions. How they moved when they liked something, how they moved when they didn't like something. Unless he wanted to for the fun of the moment, Darren no longer needed to alert Batanga when he neared his climax. After so long, she knew every time.

Darren reached his hands behind Batanga, grabbing her ass, feeling her soft skin. He directed her waist, aligning her above his member. Noticing, Batanga pulled out of the kiss, and looked down to help with positioning. Her stomach fluttered with anticipation at the sight of Darren's cock, inching closer and closer to her entrance, ready to so wonderfully fill her, as it always did.

Skipping any further foreplay, Batanga's quivering folds met their target. Darren's penis pushed against her, and her body openly accepted its guest. Both let out a sigh of pleasure and relief as he entered, and Batanga slowly lowered herself until she'd sheathed Darren completely.

For a moment, neither moved. Batanga's inner walls electrified Darren with their incredible warmth, and tightly held his member, stimulating every nerve. Batanga basked in the feeling of being so filled, Darren stretching her walls and resting deep inside.

Once again, Darren and Batanga found each others' eyes, and silently expressed a love that couldn't be described with words. Batanga placed her hands on Darren's shoulders, Darren gripped her ass more tightly, and they began a slow, intimate dance.

Speed was not the goal tonight. Batanga kept things slow, gently lifting her body up from Darren's cock, with the help of his arms lifting her. She lowered herself just as slowly, and the silence of the room allowed her to hear the sliding sound of slick flesh against flesh, Darren's member smoothly entering her once more.

Darren made no move to speed up Batanga's pace, simply helping to lift her when she rose, and relaxing his arms as she lowered back down. He looked back and forth between Batanga's eyes and the joining of their bodies. Both sights mesmerized him, and his eyes shut tightly with each downward slide, pleasure coursing through him.

For a long while, this pattern continued, both wanting to cherish this moment as long as possible. Eventually, Darren wrapped his arms around Batanga and pulled her close, sending his tongue into her mouth, shutting his eyes.

Batanga stopped her motions, and just relished in the kiss. Her tongue fought back against Darren's, each of them trying to outlove the other. As their kiss deepened, Darren slid downward, bit by bit, until he laid flat on his back, Batanga resting on top of him.

The change in position excited Batanga. Now resting naturally against Darren, she felt the heat of his body meld with hers, and a few trickles of sweat ran down her face. She started to arc her ass upwards, but felt herself quickly stopped by Darren's hands, and the touch thrilled her. Darren planned to take control, and she planned to let him.

Mimicking Batanga's gentle pace from before, Darren thrust his hips upwards, plunging deeper into Batanga's pussy. She moaned into Darren's mouth; the new position changed the angle that his cock entered her, and it stimulated places left alone when she rode him.

Now, overcome by desire and instinct, Batanga gradually increased the intensity with which she kissed Darren, and Darren mirrored her rising passion with continuously faster thrusts. Darren worked hard to push into her in just the right way, hitting just the right areas. Though their intimacy tonight held more purpose than pleasure, he had no intentions of leaving Batanga unsatisfied.

Knowing Batanga's hot spots like the back of his hand, this effort worked, and the rise in speed, force, and passion teased louder and louder moans out of Batanga. Darren grunted and groaned in return, Batanga's tight walls growing wetter and wetter around him, heightening his pleasure with each passing second.

Soon, Batanga could no longer control herself. She bit down on Darren's lip as she came, her entire body trembling as her orgasm rocked her. Her flower convulsed and squeezed down on Darren's cock, pushing Darren closer and closer to his own end.

Since Batanga was on her cycle, out of habit, Darren nearly pulled out so he could finish himself, unloading on Batanga's ass and his hand. With an internal chuckle, he remembered the reason for their love tonight, and held nothing back after he brought Batanga to a climax. He thrust into her with full force, hugging her tight, until with one final, powerful push, he reached his end.

Darren felt waves of ecstasy rush over him as burst after burst of his seed filled Batanga to the brim. He buried himself inside her and gave all his member could provide, riding out an orgasm he'd never forget.

After Darren released everything he had in him, he went limp on the bed, then he and his wife laid still. Darren's member grew limp, and he adjusted his hips until he slipped out of Batanga's entrance, his shaft covered in a mix of both their cum.

Batanga stayed on top of Darren, reveling in the warmth of his seed inside her. As often as possible when they had sex, Batanga loved him releasing inside, more than any other method of finishing. Now, she thought of the purpose that seed carried out tonight, the days to come, and those thoughts brought a genuine smile to her face.

Eventually, Batanga rolled off of her husband, but immediately cuddled against him, and Darren returned the favor, turning to greet his wife. They found each others' eyes again, and continued to speak with looks instead of words. Batanga broke the blissful silence first.

“Do you think we did it?” she whispered.

“Only time will tell,” Darren replied. “We'll check in a few days, then let the krewe know about it if we succeeded.”

“Whatever happens,” Batanga said, resting her palm on Darren's cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Darren told her. Both leaned in for a soft, tender kiss on the lips, then pulled away, keeping their bodies close.

“We can shower in the morning,” Batanga said, chuckling. “I don't want to leave your side right now.”

“Agreed, let's get some sleep,” Darren replied. He reached behind him for a switch on their nightstand, and turned off all the lights in their living quarters. “Happy Wintersday, Batanga.”

“Happy Wintersday.”


	3. Chapter 3

Wintersday came and went. Everyone woke up late after their night of drinking and fun, then the krewe exchanged gifts with each other and enjoyed another day of rest and relaxation. Some of the krewe thought Darren and Batanga acted a bit strangely, but no one grew suspicious of the couple.

Darren and Batanga waited patiently to tell the krewe, wanting to be sure first. Several days passed; the core members of the krewe worked a little bit, but Darren allowed all the temporary apprentices to stay on vacation until after the new year.

On the third day after Wintersday, Batanga realized she needed to tell just one in the krewe before she was sure. She hoped that he (well, it) could keep the secret.

“Jarx,” Batanga called down the hallway to one of Fenna's oldest inventions, a miniature golem with a personality matrix. “Can I talk to you?”

Jarx turned at the sound of his voice, and floated across the hallway to Batanga. “Greetings_Batanga. How_can_I_help_you_today?” he replied.

“I need a favor,” she told him. “Can you ask Calan if he has a pregnancy test in his medical equipment?”

“For_what_purpose?”

Batanga looked at Jarx plainly.

His circuits catching up, Jarx spun around happily. “Batanga. _ If_ I_d id_ not_ always_ speak_ in_ a_monotone_ robotic_ voice_ you_could_tell_how_giddy_ I _am_right_now.”

“Well, I need you to keep it a secret, alright?” Batanga said. “I don't want the others to know until it's official. Make something up so Calan doesn't suspect anything. Say you're taking an inventory or something. And don't tell anyone!” She added the last sentence in a hushed tone.

“Absolutely._ You_ can_ count_ on_ me,” Jarx assured her.

“Great, meet me at the krewe's public restroom when you get it,” Batanga directed.

“You_ got_ it.”

Batanga turned around to go and let Darren know that she was getting the test in secret. When she was far enough away, Jarx rubbed his metallic hand-grips together menacingly. “My_ voice_ also_ hides_ the_ lying_ emotion._ I_ am_ soooooo_ telling_ everyone.”

 

**

 

No real work needed doing until after the new year, but Calan sat in his lab, just organizing some things and toying with plans for a new invention he planned to start soon. From behind him, he heard metal knock on the entryway to his lab, and knew who called for him. “Come in, Jarx!” he called out, not turning around. He was engrossed in his schematic, going over the plan he'd drawn out on a large sheet of paper. He held the sheet in front of his face, checking all the details.

“Hello_ Calan,” Jarx greeted. “I_ have_ wonderful_ news._ Guess_ who_ needs_ a_ pregnancy_ test?”

Calan's eyes bulged, and he dropped the schematic. It gently floated to the floor as Calan sat there in silent shock. “Oh no,” Calan said to himself, his panic rising. “We haven't even dated a year! I gave up the bachelor's life for one girl, but marriage? We haven't even talked about it! Am I ready to be a father? Is she ready to be a mother? Oh no, oh no, oh no...”

Calan flung himself out of his seat, then sprinted across his lab and out the door. Jarx looked down the hallway, puzzled.

“That_ was_ interesting.”

As fast as he could, Calan ran through the lab until he was forced to stop and press a button to open Fenna's door. He burst into her living quarters, panting for breath. Fenna, who'd been relaxed on her couch reading a book, grew scared when she saw the panicked look on Calan's face. She sat up quickly.

“What's wrong? Did something happen?”

“Jarx... in my lab... needed a... you... you can't be... are you...” Calan hadn't sprinted so fast in his life. He struggled to take in air and speak at the same time.

“If something's urgent Calan, spit it out! Is everyone on the krewe ok?”

“Are you... pregnant?!”

Fenna paused, giving Calan a strange look. “No... That's what you were freaking out about? Well, I'd be panicking too if that was the case, never mind.” She marked her place and set her book down. “Who the hell told you I was pregnant?”

“Jarx!”

“What?”

Suddenly, Fenna's door opened again, and Jarx came into view. “Hello,” he said.

“Jarx, did you tell Calan I was pregnant just to scare him?” Fenna asked.

“As_ funny_ as_ that_ was_ just_ now_ no.”

Fenna looked back at Calan qustioningly.

“But he did!” Calan exclaimed. “He came into my lab, and said 'guess who needs a pregnancy test'!”

“You_ did_ not_ let_ me_ finish._ There_ is_ a_ human_ saying_ about_ what_ happens_ when_ you_ assume.”

Now, Calan and Fenna both looked at each other with confused expressions. Calan came to his realization first, but Fenna followed shortly after. “Batanga!” they said in unison.

“Correct.” Jarx told them. “Move_ quickly._ She_ told_ me_ to_ keep_ this_ secret._ Calan:_ get_ me_ a_ test._ Fenna:_ tell_ everyone.”

 

**

 

As promised, Jarx brought Batanga a test at the arranged meeting spot, and she hurried into the bathroom. She took the test, waited the allotted time, then, nervously, looked at the results. She slid the test into a pocket, just in case someone was passing by the door.

She expected perhaps one krewe member to be passing by the door. She did not expect all of them. Standing there. Staring at her.

“Um...” Batanga said slowly. “Why are you all here? And staring at me?”

The entire krewe, especially Fennis, grinned giddily, desperately trying to contain their excitement. Out from behind Fenna, Jarx appeared, and though he could show no facial expressions, Batanga detected guilt.

“So Jarx told all of you...” Batanga said with a sigh.

“He sure did!” Fennis shouted. “Now come on, the secret's out! What's the test say?”

Fennis talking sparked everyone else into talking, and soon Batanga couldn't understand anyone. “All of you, calm down!” she said, laughing. Though she wanted to keep it a secret a bit longer, at this point there was nothing she could do. She smiled at all of them. “Look, Darren would be furious if I didn't tell him first. All of you can wait.”

“They don't have to.”

Batanga heard the voice, but didn't see its owner. Another hider in the group, Darren, appeared out from behind Draef, who's towering body easily concealed any asura. Batanga teared up as her husband approached her, surrounded by the krewe members she'd come to know and love.

“So, Batanga,” Darren said as he stepped next to her. He took both of Batanga's hands into his own. “Do we have a progeny on the way?”

The entire krewe, cramped into one hallway, held their breath. Tears trickling down her face, Batanga bit her lip, closed her eyes, and nodded.

Darren immediately pulled Batanga into a tight embrace, and everyone else on the krewe cheered and hollered.

“Congratulations!”

“I hope it's a boy!”

“No, girl!”

“This is the best Wintersday ever!”

“Wintersday was three days ago!”

“Draef, get more of that ale! Well, not for Batanga, I guess... for the rest of us to celebrate!”

Overcome with emotion, Batanga cried into Darren's shoulder, filled with a joy unlike any other. Once Batanga started to cry, Darren followed suit, and the two held each other as tight as they could, knowing that they'd never let go.

 

**

 

While the krewe continued to shout, cheer, and hug each other, Jarx snuck away on his own. “The_ great_ Jarx_ strikes_ again._ I_ am_ a_ genius,” he said to himself, smiling within the circuits that made up his neural network.


End file.
